Safe and Sound
by FandomP0wer
Summary: Castiel has been acting strangely lately, and no one seems to know who. Castiel won't talk to anyone about it, and Dean decided that a hunt is the perfect thing to make things better. Things don't go quite as planned. Castiel comes out acting different and this time no one can make any excuses. Can Castiel come clean and tell everyone the truth about what happened?
1. The Good, The Bad, and The WHAT THE FUCK

Trigger Warning(s): Referenced Rape, Off-Screen Rape, Sexual Abuse, etc.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, any of it's characters, or anything else like that.  
The names in this story are merely made up, and are not meant to offend anyone or to resemble peoples names.  
The timeline will be off, and the whole cannon story line is out the window right now.(mostly)  
If I mess something up please let me know and I will try my best to fix it.

There is destiel, but it's platonic... like a bromance. Same with Sastiel... bromance people bromance.

"When the hope of morning starts to fade in me." Castiel walks through the bunker singing.

"What?" Dean yells thinking that Castiel is talking to him.

"Nothing, Dean." Castiel pauses his singing long enough to answer dean, them continues singing.

Sam's lips turn upward into a small smile. It's not often that he Dean and Cas get to be this at peace. Everyone is acting normal. Dean has been sleeping at night and drinking less, Castiel is finally back to normal, no lucifer in sight, and Sam… he's doing the best that he can. He's not tried anything stupid lately, so he counts that at fine.

Bobby took John and Mary on a trip to get them away from Castiel. Cas has been acting strange around John and Mary for the past few days, that's why Bobby decided to get them away for a little while. For some reason Castiel won't tell anyone why he's acting strangely. Dean has gotten him to admit that something is bothering him, but not what. If Sam didn't know better, he would think that his father, John Winchester, was being a little too friendly towards Cas. However, that is just a figment of his imagination, right? Surely John's time in hell changed his from the vile creature that he was at times… right? John has Mary back, so he has no need to "compensate" for her being gone. Sam shudders at the dark memories of his father's drunken rages, the times he would find Dean beaten senseless… or worse. The times when the two brothers wouldn't be able to go to school because they had been beaten so mercilessly. Sam shakes his head trying to take his mind far away from that time. His father has changed, right? No matter how hard Sam tried, his mind keeps going back to the cuts and scars that his father left on him and his brother when they were mere children. It's not fair, but nothing can change it now.

Sam rubs his eyes and closes the top down on his computer. It's not late, but he has been studying non-stop for days trying to find out what could be wrong with Cas. At first, he thought it might be time for Cas to molt, but it's the wrong time of year. Now, he has nothing to go on other than Castiel's behavior. What the hell is wrong with their angel?

Getting up from the table, Sam stretches. He was sitting there for way to long.

"Hey, Sammy!" Dean calls from the living room.

"What?" Sam groans as he completes his stretch.

"Get your ass in here and see this."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Sam shakes his head and goes into the living room.

"What is it, Dean?" He rubs his eyes again.

"You look like hell, man. Did you not sleep?"

"I was going to, but I was trying to find out what is wrong with Cas." Sam sits down to Dean. Castiel stops singing for a moment to hear what's going on in the other room, he thinks that he heard his name.

"Yeah?" Dean doesn't sound surprised.

"Yeah, what do you need?" Sam just want to get his over with and go to bed.

"I think I found a hunt." Dean shrugs. Castiel resumes singing softly, still wondering why his name was mentioned in a conversation.

"A hunt?" Sam looks at Dean with tired eyes.

"Yeah, it looks easy, three days max." Dean smirks.

"What is it?" Sam closes his eyes.

"Ghost." Dean answers quickly.

"Why the rush?"

"It's already killed a busload of people." Dean acts like he's pointing out the obvious. Castiel keeps listening from the other room, his singing has stopped entirely. He really wants to go on a hunt with Sam and Dean again. He hasn't been alone with them on the road in a while, and he's not in a hurry to be left here alone with John. Mary isn't so bad, but John… Castiel doesn't even dare go there. Bobby would be here to though, right?

"How?" Sam shakes his head.

"Long story, get your stuff." Dean instructs. Castiel's heart skips a beat, can he go to?

"Are we taking Cas?" Sam sighs in defeat.

"Yeah, that's kind of the point in going." Dean tells Sam quickly, but in a hushed tone. However, despite the quiet tone, Castiel still heard him.

Sam nods his head and goes to tell Castiel about the hunt, and to get his stuff. A smile spreads across Castiel's face, he was getting away from here.

Dean sits quietly on the couch and listens to Sam tell Cas about the hunt. He smiles when he hears Castiel's excited voice asking what he should bring. It's not very often anymore that Castiel wants to go on hunts with them… but then… Mary, John, and Bobby are with them normally. This time it's gonna be just the three of them like old times.

Dean's smile fades as his mind wanders to Castiel's behavior of late. Cas has been quieter than usual when Dad is in the room. Even Mom has pointed it out. Cas insists that he's fine, but dammit I know that something is wrong. Ever since that night when I found his crying in the bathroom, I've known that something is wrong. He admitted that day that something was bothering him but wouldn't tell me what. When I talked to everyone else about it, they, other than Sam who took it very seriously, said it was nothing, some bad memories about heaven or some shit like that. This has to be something more than that, this is Cas for god's sake! He never, and I mean never, acts like this. Something has to have happened to make him act like this. I've seen him when he's having bad memories before, and this is not it. I've seen him when he's going through a crap-ton of shit and he has _never _acted like this. What the hell is going on with our angel?

Castiel is packing his bags and he realizes that they are going pretty far away. Will Dean ask the others to join them? Cas's heart sinks at the thought of such a thing. Why can't things go back to normal?

Sam is in his room lying on his bed, he already packed his bag. All he wants is to get some sleep, but it's obviously not going to happen. Nothing ever goes the way he wants it to. Sure, operation stop Lucifer was a go and it sure as hell worked… but why can't he just get _five fucking minutes of sleep_?


	2. Missouri Mossley: You Are Dangerous

"Is that who I think it is?" Sam looks taken aback.

"Yup." Dean smirks.

"You did this on purpose, didn't you?"

"Now your catching on." Dean walks up to none other than Missouri Mosley. "Hey sweetheart."

"Here hunting ghost again?" She looks at Dean.

"You caught he." He looks mischievous.

"Nope, why you really here boy?" She looks over at Sam who shifts uncomfortably, knowing why they are here. "Where is he?" She sighs.

"Cas!" Dean calls. In moments Cas if next to Dean and surprised to be greeted by this strange black woman.

"What you expect me to do?" She looks at Dean, wanting him to say it.

"Uh… Castiel meet Missouri Mosley, Missouri Mosley meet Castiel." Dean thinks fast. There is no way in hell that he can say anything about her in from of Cas. Unfortunately, Castiel, being an angel, knows exactly what she is.

"Nice to meet you, you're a physic?" He stated in the manner of a question.

"Yeah, I helped these boy's daddy years ago." She says, not missing the tension that entered Castiel's shoulders at the mention of Sam and Dean's father.

"I see." Castiel closes himself off to her, and the boys for a moment, trying to process how to act.

"So, we were wondering if you had heard anything about the ghost roaming town in a bus." Dean chuckles slightly at the words he just said.

"Yeah, and you boys better get your asses on it." She looks to them one at a time.

"Okay." Sam smiles. _God, I love this lady._

"Love you to, baby." She smiles. Sam's face turns red for a moment, thinking that he spoke out loud, then he remembers that she's a physic.

"So, you got any ideas where to start." Sam clears his throat and tries to pretend that nothing was said.

"Yeah, start at the bus station."

"Okay, thank you. You are a miracle worker." Dean smiles and together the three men get into the Impala to go visit the bus station.

"Be safe." Missouri Mosley yells as they drive away. She shakes her head in worry for the angel. _There is something seriously wrong with that boy. _Unfortunately, she has a pretty good idea what it is.


	3. Who The Fuck Swears In Front Of Kids?

"Dean, I don't want to do it." Castiel shifts anxiously in the back seat of the impala.

"Come on, Cas, it'll be fun." Dean wiggles his eyebrows.

"No, it won't." Cas crosses his arms and refuses to look at Dean.

"It's the only way." Dean sounds convinced that this is the only way.

"Fine." Castiel gets out of the Impala in a pink dress with sparkly kitten heels on. "I don't like this, Dean."

"Sorry, Cas." Dean tries not to laugh. "But someone has to make a distraction and let's be honest here. That would barely fit Sam, I don't have the legs for the dress, and you definitely have the hips for it." Dean sniggers.

"I don't want to do this." Cas looks at Sam with pleading eyes.

"Sorry, Cas." Sam looks guilty.

"What if he tried to-"

"We won't let him within five feet of you." Dean reassures the angel, but Cas isn't convinced.

"This is a bad idea, Dean." Cas pulls the straps back up on his dress and tries to pull it down further. The dress only comes halfway down his thigh, and it's really windy out today for some stupid reason.

"Sorry, Cas. Majority rules. At least you are rocking them heels." Dean turns away about to burst out laughing.

"This is not funny, Dean!" Castiel sounds outrages. _This is not fair. I don't want to do this. Why can't Dean wear the dress? I don't even want to wear a pink dress. _

"Come on… princess." Dean covers his mouth laughing and Sam rolls his eyes.

"Ignore him, Cas. You look fine." Sam makes a face at what he said, knowing that it sounded really weird.

"We gotta get on that bus, we need you to distract the guards long enough for me and Sammy to get past the guards."

"Why do you even think that they would be…" Castiel's face turns red and he clears his throat self-consciously. "…Interested in me?" The strap on his dress falls.

"Cas." Dean puts his hand on Cas's bare shoulder. "How could resist you in this?" Dean breaks down laughing again and bends over trying to get a hold of himself. This time, Sam is also laughing. Castiel, however, is not. Nothing about this situation is humorous to him. He pushes the strap back up onto his shoulder and glares angrily at the two laughing brothers.

"Fine." Castiel starts to get angry. "Let's just get this over with." He stomps, as well as he can in heels, over towards the bus station's gate(bus station where all the buses are kept and repaired.)

"Dean…" Sam gestures toward the fleeing Castiel.

"Okay, time to get this thing going." He keeps chuckling from time to time.

Castiel stands in front of the guard shack and tried to look conspicuous. _Damn you Winchesters, damn you. _He seethes, but tries to pay attention to his soundings, the strap in his dress falls again ad he punches it back up. _My feet hurt, why couldn't Dean have worn the dress? _

"What're you doing here, sweetheart?" Cas jumps as one of the guards walk up to him.

"I- I'm lost." Castiel struggles to remember what he is supposed to say.

"Lost, huh?" The guard doesn't look convinced. "Isn't it a little windy to be out here in that?" Th man gestures at the dress that Cas is wearing. Cas's face heats up, and again he curses the Winchesters in his head.

"Yeah." He tries to keep an eye on the guard, but then another guard comes to join the first.

"What's going on here, Thompson?" The second guard asks the first.

"Oh, this person just got lost and needs directions." The first guard, Thompson, answers.

"Invite em' in." The second shrugs.

"Okay, boss." Thomson snorts. "You wanna come in?"

"um…" Castiel freezes. _This is not part of the plan. I don't want to go in there. _He glances at the bushes and sees Sam waving him to go in. "S-sure."

"Come right on in." The guards smile and show Castiel the way in.

Sam and Dean are trying their hardest not to lose it laughing as they watch Castiel struggle with talking to the guards.

"Okay… go." Dean signals Sam as the guards take Castiel inside the fence. Together, the brothers sneak in before the gate closes and get hidden before the guards turn around to lock the gate. They wait until the guards take Castiel inside the guard quarters.

"We need to find that bus." Sam whispers to Dean, who shakes his head. They get up and silently head towards the workshop. Surely the haunted bus will be in there.

Inside the workshop, the haunted bus is there… and it's unlocked. Dean climbs aboard and starts looking for anything pertaining to the ghost. The ghost, Benjamin Freelance, was cremated. However, he is still haunting the bus he was killed on, so something must be up with this crap. Sam looks for anything suspicious, and for danger as Dean continues his search.

"Dean!" Sam hisses. Dean looks up and sees several ghosts on the bus. It looks like the day that the bus crashed… actually a few weeks ago is when it crashed. Benjamin was shot on the bus.

"That's weird." Dean watches the ghosts moving about and sitting down as if the bus were in transit. None of the ghost seem to see the brothers.

"What the hell?" The bus driver acts as if he's pulling the bus over.

"Why did you stop he bus?" A child asks the driver.

"Shut up you little Basterd." The driver growls and tries to start the bus again, but it won't start. Then all the ghosts vanish.

"What?" Dean looks confused.

"We need to stop this." Sam shakes his head and opens as book next to the driver's seat.

"What is that?" Dean looks grossed out.

"It's a vile of blood. What do you wanna bet it's Benjamin's?" Sam shakes his head.

Next thing Sam and Dean know they are being yanked out of the bus by security.

"Who the hell are you?" They are asked, with guns pointing in their faces.

"Wait, what?" Dean takes a moment to process what's going on. Sam slips the vile into his pocket without security seeing.

"Get them out of here." One of the guards snarls his nose up and the other guard follow his order. Before Sam and Dean can even try to explain themselves, they are taken and thrown outside of the fences area.

"Well, that was lovely." Dean growls, getting to his feet and brushes the dirt off his is clothes.

"Wait, where's Cas?" Sam looks in the Impala and he's not there.

"Dammit, I don't know." Dean gets angrier.

"Is he still in there?" Sam looks to the guard's quarters.

"Oh shit, he's still in there." Dean clenches his jaws. "We gotta get him outta there, Sam."


	4. Swiggity Swoo Cas, What Did They Do?

"What are you doing?" Castiel question warily as the second guard, that he found out if named 'Mr. Sex', locks the door.

"Do you like games?" Mr. Sex walks up to Cas, who as several guards eyeing him up and down in his pink dress.

"Yes." Cas answers honestly, unsure where this conversation is going.

"What is your favorite game?" Mr. Sex touches Cas's shoulder.

"I like twister." Cas's shoulders tense up at the contact.

"You wanna play it?"

"I can't play it in a dress."

"We'll fix that." Mr. Sex pulls the dress strap off Castiel's shoulder.

"I- I want to go now." Castiel takes a step back only to find himself surrounded by guards.

"Oh, no, no, no." Thompson grabs Cas around the waist.

"Let me go." Cas orders, but doesn't fight them. _Sam and Dean just need a little time… just a little time._

"Nah." Thompson keeps holding on. Castiel's heart starts beating faster, and he starts getting worried about what they are planning.

"What do you want?" Castiel tries to remain calm but is struggling. Mr. Sex steps closer to Cas.

"You." He says and starts pulling the dress off the Castiel's body. Castiel's blood runs cold and he freezes up. _Give Sam and Dean some time. Just a little time. _

"How the hell are we gonna get Cas out?" Dean slams his fist on the steering wheel. Sam gets back into the Impala after destroying the blood.

"We can't sneak in." Sam states.

"Yeah, I know what we can't do. What _can _we do?" Dean's anger keeps building.

"Dean, all we can do is wait."

"He doesn't know that we're out."

"What do you want me to do, Dean?" Sam snaps.

"I say we go in there with guns blazing, shoot first ask question later." Dean growls.

"What good will that do, Cas?" Sam sounds harsher than he intended, so he tried again. "Cas can take care of himself. He'll be fine."

"He better be." Dean grips the steering wheel and clenches his jaws. "He better be." _If anything happens to his it'll be my fault. I sent him in there… in a dress none the less… dammit, please be okay, Cas._

"You're a good boy." Thompson purrs as he gets off of Castiel, who is shaking and scared out of his mind. _Please, please be done. Please. _

"That'll teach him not to just wander around like that." One of the guards says. Castiel shudders and feels the tears that he has been shedding dry on his face.

"You can go, whore." Mr. Sex tells him. Castiel gets up without a word, puts his dress and heels back on, aware of every eye in the room being on him. If he were human, he would be hurt worse than he is, when he gets outside, he can just heal himself… but that won't do anything for what he has experienced. He doesn't think he will ever recover from _that_. _I hope I gave the Winchesters enough time. _

"Make sure to come back and visit me, sweetheart." Thompson winks at Castiel. Castiel just rushes out of the guard's quarters as soon as the door opens. _I could have easily smote them… why didn't I? _Castiel rushes towards the gate and heals himself as he walks. _Limping isn't doing me any good… other than the pain, maybe I deserve that for letting this happen. _Castiel quickly exited the fenced area and runs towards the Impala, screw it if Sam and Dean aren't back yet. He's scared and the Impala is the safest place to be. Castiel opens one of the back doors and climbs into the backseat of the Impala, feeling a sob in his throat he lets it out quietly, hoping that no one can hear him.

"Cas?" He jumps when he hears his name. he looks up and sees Sam and Dean looking back at him.

"Yes?" He whispers. His voice is to broken to speak any louder without crying.

"Are you okay?" Sam asks carefully. Looking the Angel over for injuries.

"I'm fine." Castiel lies. _I gave Sam and Dean enough time, that's all that matters._

"Cas, what did they do?" Dean sounds scared.

"Nothing, Dean." Another sob wells up in Castiel's throat, but he tries to push it down. "We watched a movie."

"What movie?" Sam isn't convinced.

"That movie, Old yeller. The one where the dig dies." Cas says sadly. "It was sad."

"Cas…" Sam doesn't believe him.

"Can we go home?" Cas whispers almost inaudibly.

"Yeah, Cas." Dean stats the Impala. "We can go home."

Castiel closes his eye and lays down in the back seat, back facing Sam and Dean. Tears roll down his face, he doesn't want them to see him crying. _I gave Sam and Dean enough time, that's all that matters._


	5. Home Again, Home Again, Jiggity Jig

"You awake, Cas?" Dean yells back to Cas.

"Yes, Dean."

"Good, we'll be home in a few minutes. You wanna stop and put on something other than that dress?"

"I'm fine, I can wait until we get home." Castiel stays curled up into a ball where he is, clutching onto Dean's jacket like it's his lifeline. Dean covered Cas up with the jacket when Cas mentioned being cold, and Cas hasn't let it go since.

"Cas, what happened last night?" Sam asks.

"We watched a movie, old yeller where the dog dies." Cas repeats the answer he gave them earlier.

"Cas, you were in there for over four hours." Sam still isn't convinced.

"We also watched savage Sam." Cas doesn't look at Sam.

"Savage Sam?" Dean asks half laughing.

"Yeah." Cas squeezed his eyes shut.

"Okay." Sam sighs. _Cas has to be lying._

Dean pulls in in front of the bunker and sees that Bobby is back with his parents.

"Cas, everyone's back." Dean informs him.

"Okay." Cas says. Dean furrows his brows. _Something's not right with Cas._

"Let's go inside." Sam gets the bags form the Impala's trunk. Castiel gets out and puts Dean's jacket on. The more barrier between him and John the better. Castiel cringes when he remembers that he's wearing a dress.

"Come on, Cas." Dean puts an arm around Cas and together they go inside.

"Welcome back, boys." Mary smiles and greets Sam, Dean, and Cas at the door. Her smile fades when she sees what Castiel is wearing.

"Long story." Sam gives her a tight-lipped smile, she nods but her eyes are glued of the pink sparkly dress that Castiel is wearing.

"You idjits make it back in one piece?" Bobby greets gruffly and has the same reacting as Mary to Castiel's dress. "What the hell is that?"

"Long story." Sam rolls his eyes. Castiel shrinks into Dean's side self-consciously. John walks into the room.

"I thought I heard my boys back." Dean leaves Castiel and gives his dad a hug, Sam follows suit. Then John turns to Castiel. "Welcome back." He smiles as Cas. Castiel ignores him and shifts anxiously from one foot to the other.

"Can I go change now?" Cas looks to Dean for an answer.

"Of course, Cas." Dean barley gets the words out of his mouth before Castiel is already to his room and slamming his door shut.

"What was that all about?" Mary looks a little worried.

"I don't know." Dean sighs in defeat. "Cas has been acting like this for days now."

"Maybe he's molting?" John offers an explanation.

"Wong time of year." Sam chimes in. Everyone looks at him in confusion. "What? I can research is I want to." Sam crosses his arms defensively.

"Okay, okay." Mary decides voices her opinion. "If he wants us to know what's wrong, he'll tell us."

Every person in the room has no choice but to agree with her, she is telling the truth. There is no way that Castiel will tell anyone what's wrong unless he wants to.

Castiel sits on the edge of his bed rocking back and forth trying to get a hold of himself. _I'm fine. I gave them enough time. That's all that matters. The hunt is over, and everyone is okay. _

"The hope of morning makes me worth the fight." Castiel half sings as he strips the glittery pink dress off and kicks the kitten heels across the room. "I will not be giving in tonight." He catches his foot on the edge of his dresser and falls to the ground. He stays there for a moment, contemplating how long he can stay away from everyone before they come to check on him. Castiel lays his head down on the ground and closes his eye, letting the tears that he has been holding back stream down his cheeks. _I'm filthy. Tainted, I let them… I… _Castiel starts sobbing softly. Sure, a certain person who shall remain nameless, has been touching him… sexually… but that person hasn't tried anything more. This is more than Castiel has ever been through, and he wishes that it had never happened.

The sound of someone knocking of his door breaks his from his thoughts.

"Who is it?" he knows that his voice is breaking terribly, but honestly for some reason he doesn't care right now. The door opens and John steps in. Castiel gets up from floor and grabs something to hold in front of his naked body. "What do you want?" He tries to act defiant but fails.

"So, you've been acting weird?" John steps closer, and Castiel steps away from him.

"No." Castiel takes another step back, and another until he is against the wall and John is standing inches in front of him.

"Really?" John puts a hand on the wall over Castiel's head.

"Really, now please leave." Castiel swallows nervously and tears keep tracking down his face.

"You know what I think?" John ignores him. "I think that while you were gone you got yourself laid."

"What?" Castiel looks taken aback.

"You got laid, had sex, sucked some dick." John smiles creepily.

"Please, leave my room." Castiel shrinks under John.

"Why?"

"I-"

"I'm not going anywhere." John starts undoing his belt. Castiel squeezes his eyes shut and prays that his father would just smite him before he has to go through this again.

"So, why was Castiel wearing a dress?" Bobby asks. Everybody, with the exception of John and Castiel, is in the kitchen drinking whiskey.

"Okay." Dean sets his glass down. "So, we had to get rid of this ghost who haunts a bus." Dean looks very serious, Mary nods and Bobby listens intently. "We needed a distraction, and we found that dress in a store." Dean looks from Mary to Bobby, and back again. "Now the dress would have been too short on Sam, it would have been a shirt on him." Sam starts laughing and dean continues the story. "And I don't have the legs for it, but Cas on the other hand had the hips, legs, and is the shortest." Everyone starts laughing.

"Then- then-" Dean can't continue because he's laughing to hard.

"The guards came out and were like 'what the hell'?" Sam makes a funny face when he says, 'what the hell' and everyone burst into fits of laughter again

"And Cas was like 'I have no idea what I'm doing'." Sam snorts and doubles over laughing.

"God, you guys would have had to of been there." Dean stops laughing and finishes his glass of whiskey.

"Sound funny." Mary smiles at her sons.

"it was." Sam and Dean agree with her, and they continue drinking until John comes back into the room.

"Have you guys seem my whiskey?" He asks. Everyone busts out laughing and then he sees his empty whiskey bottle on the counter. "Not funny." He crosses his arms but ends up laughing with everyone else.


	6. The Conclusion, Because I'm Lazy

"Cas?" Dean searches the house for his angel.

"In here, Dean." Cas responds from his room. He has been holed up in there for days now, very since the hunt that Sam and Dean took him on. Not to mention he hasn't been able to leave the room because John threatened Dean if he does. Castiel knows first hand that should he leave the room, john will hurt San and Dean… and it will _not _be good.

"Cas, can I come in?" Dean asks.

"Yes." Castiel is laying on his bed, trying not to cry after what can only be described as pure abuse from John Winchester. Castiel is afraid to tell anyone because John will hurt someone else, and that would just kill Cas.

"Okay." Dean opens Castiel's door and his eyes are immediately drawn to the blood of the bed surrounding Cas. "What the hell?"

"It's nothing, Dean. I healed myself." Castiel closes his eyes.

"Where the fuck did this blood come from?" Dean rushes over to Cas and pulls the blankets back to see that Castiel is covered in blood… that is surrounding his lower regions.

"It doesn't matter." Castiel gets out of bed and cowers in the corner, he is wearing pajama bottoms, but they are covered in blood too.

"Cas, did something happen that I need to know about?" Dean goes over to the corner and sits down a few feet from Cas. "Cause I'm not gonna be mad, no matter what it is."

"Nothing." Cas closes his eyes, aware that tears are threatening to spill over. He wants to die, and he can't because if he does John will hurt someone else. John didn't rape him until after the guards did, before that it was just… touching… but now it's worse… much, much, worse…

"Cas, please." Dean looks at him pleading silently.

"There is nothing to say, Dean." Cas buries his face in his knees and hugs them close to his body.

"Cas-" Dean starts but his name is called by Sam.

Dean rushes in yonder to see what Sam wants.

"What?" Dean snaps.

"Chill, dude." Sam rolls his eyes. "It's Missouri Mosley." He hands Dean the phone.

"Hey." Dean tried to remain calm, but all he can think about is Cas.

"How is Castiel?" She cuts to the chase.

"Not to good." Dean wipes a hand down his face.

"Hmm. I thought so."

"Why, what do you know about it?" Dean becomes impatient.

"Someone is hurting that boy, and I think you know who it is."

"Who?" Dean snaps.

"Don't get smart with me." She says sternly.

"Sorry, sorry, I- there's blood everywhere and Cas wont talk to me and-…" Dean's voice breaks. "I don't know what to do."

"Hey, it's okay sweetheart." She shushes Dean.

"What do I do?" Dean ignores Sam who looks surprised and shocked at the same time.

"Go to Castiel, tell him you know that someone is hurting him, ask him who, and don't forget to ask him about the hunt." She hangs up.

"What, what about the hunt?" Dean takes the phone from his ear and hands it back to Sam.

"What was that?" Sam cautiously asks.

"God, someone is hurting Cas." Dean pinches the bridge of his nose.

"What?" Sam whispers.

"Yeah, who the hell would want to hurt him?" Dean chokes on his words.

"Dean, Cas never leaves without one of us, well, almost never." Sam clears his throat.

"What are you getting at, Sam?"

"Whoever is hurting him has to be living here." Sam looks at dean.

"God, this didn't start until Dad came home." Dean becomes angry and storms back to Castiel's room.

"I will not be giving in tonight." Cas half sings, half hums as he rocks back and forth in the corner. Dean is angry at him, and there is nothing he can do about it.

"Cas." Dean comes back and crouches next to Castiel, Sam standing in the doorway.

"Yes, Dean?" Cas looks up at his for a moment, but looks back down when he sees anger in Dean's eyes.

"Cas, I know that- that someone is hurting you." Dean chokes slightly. "And I need you to tell me who."

"I can't." Castiel shakes his head.

"Why?"

"He'll hurt you."

"Cas, it's dad isn't it, John?" Dean longs to embrace the angel as he watches Castiel shake his head yes and break down into a fit of sobs.

"I'm sorry, Dean." Castiel rocks back and forth.

"Shh, you have nothing to be sorry for." Dean looks back at Sam, and Sam nods. He leaves to go get Bobby and Mary.

"Cas, what happened on the hunt, what really happened?" Dean takes advantage of Sam's absence.

"The guards raped me." Castiel bangs his head against the wall a few times.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't do that." Dean puts his hand in between the wall and Cas's head.

"I'm filthy." Cas grits his teeth and hold back a sob.

"No, your not." Dean scoots to sit next to the distraught angel.

"Yes, I am. I let them touch me, I let them- I let them so you would have time." Cas growls at himself and pulls his hair.

"Cas…" Dean feels tears trailing down his face. _Cas was raped because of me. Dammit._

"Dean, what's going on?" Mary walk in the room and gasps at all the blood.

"Dean." Cas looks at Dean fearfully. "What is he hurts you?"

"That's why Mom and Bobby are here, we're going to tell them so we can deal with this." Dean shushes the crying angel.

"Dean, can I…" Cas clears his throat and gestures to hold Deans hand.

"You can do anything you want, Cas. I'll never make you do anything you don't want to ever again."

"What happened?" Bobby asks gruffly.

"Cas was raped on the hunt me and Sam took him on." Dean says bluntly, and Castiel buries his face in Dean's side. "What?" Sam gawks.

"'He just told me, but the reason you are here is because Dad has been hurting Cas. He's been fucking raping him, and if one of you don't hold me back, dad or not, I'll kill him." Fury blazes in Dean's eyes. "he hurt Cas, and no on hurts Cas."

A week later.

Dean and the rest of the crew, Castiel excluded, buried John Winchester for the second time. This time, there is no way that he's coming back. Castiel is terrified that everyone is angry with him, it's taking time, but things are looking better for everyone's future. Dean and Cas vowed to always tell each other when something isn't going to work, or makes them uncomfortable.

Sam and Dean took a special trip over to a certain bus station to have a "talk" with the guards. There were several salt and burns done that day, just to be sure none of them sons of bitches came back.

It is going to take some time, but everything is going to be better. Actually, there is one more thing before this story comes to a close.

Dean and Castiel are sitting together in Cas's room. Dean has his guitar and is singing a song to Castiel. The song isn't really his normal style, but for Cas… this song is perfect.

(safe and sound) Due to copyright issues and rules, I'm unable to post the lyric part of the story, I'm sorry.

**The End.**


End file.
